Coronation Crasher
by Reidara
Summary: Even if he long accepted Thor as the future king, Loki cannot help but freak out just a little, when his brother officially announces his chosen consort. Loki does not approve. At all. Will Thor be able to change his mind? ThunderFrost


Title: Coronation Crasher

Fandom: Thor

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel.

Pairing: Thor/Loki

Rated: T

Warnings: slash, fluff, pseudo-incest, AUish (Thor & Loki live somewhat happily in Asgard, everyones knows Loki's a frost giant, but Thor & Loki still consider themselves as brothers.)

A/N: English is not my native language, so I'm sure there're a lot of embarrassing mistakes, but I did my best!

* * *

Coronation Crasher

Looking back, Loki ruining feasts in a matter of mere seconds really should not have been such a surprise, because the brunet was born to cause mischief wherever he went. Even the long awaited coronation banquet of his dearest brother Thor had not been an exception.

A coronation was a very special occasion and should have been remembered as a bright and glorious day - not beclouded by the _minor_ freakout of the new king's little brother.

To his credit, that damn trickster had lasted until the feasts though. But that was only one reason more why Sif couldn't understand the other's behaviour from earlier that week, when her good friend had hold his very first speech as Asgard's new king.

He had talked about how it was an honour to follow in the Allfather's footprints, that he would treat Asgard's allies with respect and that he hoped to form further allegiances with the other realms. And he had announced who he would take as his wife and Asgard's queen.

That had been the moment when all hell broke lose.

Instead of being happy for his brother - _his king_ - Loki had openly shown how much he thought of Thor's choice in spouses. At first, he had tried to be civil, which surely had not been very easy for the little troublemaker, but somehow he had managed to hold back.

"I think I misheard you, my king, this clearly has to be a joke", the brunet had said, unwilling to believe his own ears, but Thor had only given him a smile for an answer.

A smile that had slowly morphed into a full grown _smirk_, therefore destroying all of the younger god's hope.

After that, things had gotten pretty ugly. Dishes and food were thrown, chairs had somehow transformed into goats and if it hadn't had been for a meaningful glance from Frigga, Loki surely wouldn't have stopped with small, harmless animals. For all Sif knew, he could have turned the chairs and tables into monsters as huge as the castle and as dangerous as a dragon!

Fortunately, Loki still seemed to cherish the relationship he had with his parents, even if only moments ago, he had looked like he had wanted to skin his brother alive right here, right then.

The dark haired prince had stilled in his movements, for once not enjoying the attention. The whole hall had been staring at him, obviously neither understanding their prince's rage, nor believing that he had actually tried to speak up against their king. There had been mumbles and whispers, when a clearly furious - and a bit hurt looking - Thor made an attempt to walk up to his little _pest_ of a brother, but before the blond had reached him, Loki had snapped his fingers and disappeared into thin air. _Teleportation - the benefits of a sorcerer._

Thor had snarled once, but then forced a smile on his face, when he had addressed the hall and ordered his people to continue with the festivities. "My dear Loki will come around", he had assured and explained the smaller one's inadequate behaviour with the words, that he simply had been a bit taken aback by the earlier announcement.

Even now Sif could only roll her eyes each time she thought back. In opposition to Loki, the female warrior did not possess such a high knowledge of human nature and if _she_ hadn't been surprised, then Loki shouldn't have been, too.

Sif shook her head in disbelief, she would never understand Loki's intentions and therefore she would stop trying and start to concentrate on the task her blond friend and king gave her the other day: _Finding his stubborn brother._

A simple enough mission, but considering that it was _Loki_, who was known for disappearing without a trace until he decided to let himself be found or until he just reappeared as suddenly as he had vanished in the first place, the brunet female soon found herself rather frustrated. If not for her pride, she would have called her friends, the Warriors Three, for help. But it was her first mission - as well as the very first mission at all - given directly by the new king and Lady Sif was determined not to fail.

Only four days later and one week after Thor's coronation day, she finally succeeded in tracking the prince down. Much to her demise it turned out the little maggot had hidden in his very own chambers.

"At last this play of hide-and-go-seek is over!", smirked Sif triumphantly, as soon as she had spotted the slim sorcerer sitting on his bed with a complicated looking spell book in his lap.

Loki, who seemed to be as cool as a cucumber, didn't pay any regard to her immediately. It was not until he had finished the next two paragraphs, that he closed his literature with a loud noise and looked up to meet the gaze of his impatient and most unwelcome guest.

"I was not aware I'm playing games with you. Was I supposed to _hide_?", the God of Lies asked with a small grin of his own.

Afterwards he made an attempt to reopen his book, only for it to be stolen right out of his hands by a now furious looking warrior. Loki was not impressed, but still followed Sif's every movement, while she put the valuable spell book on his writing desk.

"The king sends for you", Sif stated matter-of-factly, although she was sure that the liesmith already knew the reasons of her current presence. If not for Thor, she wouldn't have placed _one_ foot in Loki's bedroom willingly. Not, that she was scared, but Loki had always been a very private person and intruding his privacy just didn't seem to be respectable - he was a _prince_, after all and soon would be so much more. If he stopped being a pouting brat, that was.

As soon as he had heard these words, Loki stood. He had a bit trouble with keeping a straight face, but he somehow managed not to show his disgust that openly.

"I'm busy", he answered, implicating without being too impolite, that he had no desire of meeting his brother anytime soon, but the female brunet would have none of that and simply gripped his wrist in order to stop him from leaving his chambers. To stop him from disappearing once again.

"Let go, woman!", Loki commanded in a harsh tone, which only resulted in Sif's grip getting stronger. In contrast to the rather abrasively action, her face was a strange mix of insistence and pleading.

"Don't be a fool, Loki. You have to see him sooner or later and the longer you delay what is inevitable, the worse the consequences will get. It was not very wise to speak ill of the king's chosen consort."

Loki bit his lips, before nodding his head, apparently finally seeing reason. "Fine, I will see him then", he sighed much to the lady's relief, who gave a small sigh of her own, before she lead him to the throne room. On their way, she did not let go of Loki's wrist once, ignoring her captives discomfort, who was getting more and more nervous the nearer they came to their destination.

Once they had arrived Sif pushed the heavy double doors open and finally loosened her grip around the trickster's arm, who instantly broke away completely and fled to the middle of the hall, rubbing his already bruising skin.

"Ah, Loki", Thor greeted him, promptly dismissing the five consultants sitting around him and ending their meeting with a short nod. After bowing to their king both the council and the Lady Sif - with a last meaningful glance in Loki's direction - retreated without contradiction, giving the two brothers some privacy. Not, that Loki would have desired to be left alone in the lion's cave together with the, well, _lion_.

"I suppose you know what it is, that I wish to discuss with you", the blond continued and stood from his throne, walking up to Loki, who - to Thor's amusement - slowly backed away.

Loki had not seen his brother since that fateful day, which was why he was quite taken aback by his appearance.

Fine, golden details decorated the trim of his long red cloak, a definite sign of royalty, but it did nothing to hide the muscular mass that what was his brother. Odin's former crown shining on top of the Thunder God's head completed the picture. A true king. Well, a king of _brutes_, if you would ask him, but a king none-the-less.

"I have no idea, your Highness, please do enlighten me", Loki answered in a mocking tone, just before falling silent. He could already hear the rolling of thunders from outside. Obviously, his favourite brother was not exactly in the mood to play any games right now. What a shame.

"Do not lie to me", Thor's deep voice cut right through his thoughts, "You embarrassed your king and yourself in front of all Asgard. Why don't you acknowledge me?"

While speaking, the blue-eyed thunderer came unpleasantly close. _Too close_, Loki decided as he tried to increase their distance once more. For every step taken, the thunderer took two and soon the brunet found himself with his back against the northern wall far at the end of the large throne room.

Loki gulped as his brother - always being the bigger of the duo - easily towered over him. With both of his arms placed on each side of Loki's head, Thor soon became the only thing he was able to see. And the blond god did not seem to be in high spirits.

"It's just your poor choice of a wife I fail to accept. Not you", the younger one finally explained, "I'm sure there are tons of maiden and princesses more suited to be queen than… than…"

Loki cut himself off by biting his lip, before he turned his head away. He couldn't look into these stupid, blue, angry - but somehow wistfully looking - eyes any longer. Despite being fully clothed, the brunet was feeling rather _exposed_ at the moment.

Thor shook his head no. For him, there was only _one single person_ he wished to wed. No one else would do. "I have travelled across the most different realms and yet I have never met anyone who could challenge my chosen's beauty. No one, who was more intelligent and gifted in talents, no one who could have captured my heart and soul like he did", the God of Thunder paused, cupped Loki's chin with three fingers and gently forced him to look up to him, before he continued, "So I'm asking you again. Loki, will you marry me?"

A pale pink graced his cheeks as he listened to this smooth-talker of a king. Loki snorted. "_Asking me?_ That would be a first. You didn't find any importance in it last week, when you had declared me your wife. As if I were some kind of _object_. Waiting to be _claimed_."

"Is this what bothers you? That I failed to properly ask for your hand?" Relief was clearly written in Thor's face, a fact, that only caused Loki's fury to aggravate and his blush to darken.

"How dare you assume I need to be courted like a _woman_?", he spat, trying to escape the body that was pressing him against the cold white stone.

"Then I can give the gems and flowers to mother, while you accept my claim?", the king asked.

"_Yes!_", was the hissed answer, for Loki had neither use for flowers nor glistening gems, the older one could throw the stupid gifts away for all he cared.

In hopes to further discourage his brother's ridiculous wedding plans, the sorcerer glared at him in the most intimidating way he could muster, but in the end, there seemed to be nothing in the whole Nine Realms that would have been able to dampen Thor's bright smile.

Loki blinked, only now understanding, what it actually was he had agreed to mere seconds ago. _By Odin, no!_

As soon as he began to struggle agin, Thor wasted no time in wrapping both of his brawny arms around the smaller one's waist, holding him in a tight embrace, as he patiently waited for him to calm down.

Although it was not exactly uncomfortable - Thor's body heat had always had some calming effect on him - the trickster kicked and scratched desperately to get out of this humiliating position. To no avail.

After a few minutes, he finally ceased his escape attempts. The name calling turned into heavy sighs, the furious look in the green eyes vanished gradually and the finger nails that had scratched all over the kings upper arms were now digging into the red robes, searching for support.

The newly-crowned king lowered his head and caught Loki's soft lips in a vehement kiss. Loki did not kiss back, but he didn't stop him, either.

"This changes nothing", the prince eventually mumbled between smaller kisses, which Thor apparently wanted to place all over his body, clothed or not.

"This changes nothing", the God of Thunder agreed with a short nod, "For you were already mine the very moment I'd first laid eyes upon you."

"You were only a child! And I was a _baby_!", Loki pointed out, clearly not being impressed by the sweet words at all. Pretending to still be angry was hard, though, when confronted with all of this overwhelming display of love. Shivering, he lightly shove his brother off. How was it even possible to show one's affection so openly?

"So what? Even back then I already knew we would end up together", Thor insisted, grinning when he watched his future consort rolling the dazzling emeralds he called his eyes.

"Alright, I might have lied there just a little", he admitted in the end and Loki couldn't help but grinning slightly, as well.

"You are an imbecile", the younger god replied, while he peeled himself completely out of the other's embrace at last. Even though Thor would have liked to hold and kiss his bride-to-be a little while longer, he let him go and was content enough to watch the retrieving, but alluring form of his baby brother as he passed by and made his way to the doors leading out of the throne room.

After a few seconds of bluntly staring at his ass, the king decided to follow his beloved. It surely would not be wise to lose sight of his Loki so soon.

Furthermore, Thor could not wait to practise for the wedding night.

FIN


End file.
